wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Peacemaker
Peacemaker is the mystical gun originally owned by Wyatt Earp that has the ability to send demons back to Hell. Overview Peacemaker was given to Wyatt by the angels Julian and Juan Carlo in the form of a flaming sword. He acted as their mortal champion to defend the Garden of Eden. Throughout his life, Wyatt used Peacemaker to kill 77 people who would return as Revenants upon his death. When Bulshar cursed the Earps, Peacemaker was given extra abilities such as being able to send Revenants back to hell. It has since been passed down to each Earp heir in an effort to break the Earp Curse. According to the Earp family mythology, Peacemaker can only be wielded by the Earp heir when they turn 27, which is currently Wynonna. Who and when the gun shoots is shown to be very inconsistent. For example, Wynonna was able to fire Peacemaker as a child resulting in her accidentally killing her father. Another example shown is when Wynonna and Willa were able to simultaneously act as the heir and fire Peacemaker. Peacemaker would also sometimes jam up and refused to shoot for both women at different points without any explicit reason. At one point, Dolls attempted to fire Peacemaker, but was unable to. However, Waverly who also has no Earp blood, was able to shoot at Rosita. Powers and Abilities * Demon Killing/Portal Creation - If the heir shoots a Revenant between the eyes with the Peacemaker, a fiery portal will open up below the demon and pull it into hell. (Although when used against other demons the gun will just kill them.) Interestingly, Peacemaker cannot outright kill the Widows, merely wounding them. It has been shown that standard bullets cannot kill them but one bullet made from the Purgatory fair plate has been shown to kill them after Doc managed to split it with a bullet from his own gun. * Demon Repulsion - If a Revenant tries to wield the Peacemaker it will burn their skin. After the Mictian transfers itself from Waverly to Wynonna, it happens to her as well. * Curse Breaking - If the Heir passes the Peacemaker through the Ghost River Triangle, the curse will be broken and the Revenants will be freed to roam outside of Purgatory, however if the gun is brought back across the line, the barrier will go back up. * Alarm Clock '- In episode Whiskey Lullaby, after a demon puts all residents of Purgatory to sleep, Peacemaker emits a single orange spark along the barrel. This wakes up current Heir Wynonna. * '''Blue Lights '- Under mysterious circumstances, Peacemaker's barrel will glow blue instead of its usual yellow/orange. It is likely that this happens when the shooter feels sympathy for the target. The Blue Lights occurs in the following episodes: ** I Walk the Line, when Wynonna mercy kills Willa. ** I Hope You Dance, when Waverly tries to shoot Rosita. ** Waiting Forever For You, when Wynonna finally kills Constance. *'''Tower- Bulshar revealed that Peacemaker protects the Garden of Eden by acting as a key and that it cannot be forcefully taken from an Earp Heir. It must willingly be surrendered. Behind the Scenes Which type of gun Wyatt Earp used in real life is heavily debated, but the Peacemaker used withing the show is a Colt Buntline Special, a six-chamber gun with a long barrel. Creator Emily Andras explained that she wrote the show with the idea that Peacemaker was semi-sentient. It has it's own code of ethics that it uses to guide Wynonna through her responsibility of being the Earp heir. Media Images Research Peacemaker.jpg|from Waverlys research about the peacemaker Peacemaker Barrel.jpg|view through the inside of the barrel with inscriptions Screen Shot 09-29-18 at 12.19 AM 001.PNG Videos WYNONNA EARP Wynonna Earp Backstage - 'Straight Shooter' SYFY Category:Weapons